


Beyond His Reach

by Iz_SimonCat



Series: Tales of Werewolves [3]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Implied Relationships
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 22:52:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13937115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iz_SimonCat/pseuds/Iz_SimonCat
Summary: Vilkas爱上了已经和Farkas结婚的女抓。Vilkas' secret affection toward the Dragonborn, who's already married to Farkas.





	1. 凛冬

诺德人都不怕冷。他们尚武，暴躁，即便是冬天都有人穿着袒胸露背的轻便皮甲出门。而Gray作为丹莫人最怕冷，每年冬天都被冻得说不出话。

“传奇的战友团的新领袖最后是被冻死的，”Vilkas每次都会毫不掩饰地表达他的轻蔑，  “丢人。”

Gray根本没有力气和他吵架。 “把你的狼皮毯子给我。”

“不。”Vilkas拒绝， “去找我哥要，你的小情人最疼你了。”

“——我们已经结婚了！而且你信不信我立刻把你开除？”Gray心里一股火气升上来，从被窝里探出头来。

“你不会。因为如果你把我开除了，我哥就得养着我，到头来还是你出钱。”Vilkas一点都不担心，倚在门框上凉凉地嘲讽着。

这个混球！Gray就知道他对自己不满，但是她还是把头缩了回去，她的嘴唇已经被冻得发黑。“你最好先把你的毯子给我，不然我冻死了大家都得失业。”

“你冻死了我正好就当上领袖了。”Vilkas精神一振，高兴得一转身就走了出去，留下Gray在被子里瑟瑟发抖。

她怎么会摊上这么恶劣的小叔子啊！Gray欲哭无泪，但是她真的不能揍他，他的脸和Farkas的一模一样，她根本下不去手。

“你可以不打脸，”Farkas曾经建议过，“别的能下手的地方也很多。”

Gray觉得她应该认真考虑一下这个诱人的提议。

Vilkas忽然走了回来，手里是两张狼毛毯子。“给你。”

“你发善心了，是心有愧疚吗？”Gray抢过了毯子裹到身上，还不忘挖苦他一句。

“我只是不想让我哥当鳏夫。”Vilkas的鼻子皱了起来，露出了一个他最擅长的，不屑一顾的表情。“我一会儿就出去打猎，毯子再做就是了。”

“你哪天嘴不臭了，我会考虑给你介绍女朋友的。”Gray有些感动，至少他没有坏得透顶。

“得了吧，你先考虑怎么活过这个冬天吧。”Vilkas说，“别忘了，等天气一暖，你就得在龙临塔里活捉一条龙了，我可不想本要拯救世界的龙裔横尸月瓦斯卡。”

她居然以为两条狼皮毯子就能把他美化，她果然还是太天真了。

“再过两天Farkas就回来了，我绝对要叫他把你揍一顿给我出气！”

“他回来了就会和你腻在床上好几天，他被榨干了就没力气了。”Vilkas一副得意洋洋的样子，“我已经安排好过几天要出去做任务了，不用听你们的叫床声。”

怒火终于冲破了对寒气的恐惧。Vilkas的脸上多了一个即使隔着战纹也看得出的黑眼圈。


	2. 雪漫城的老板娘

“听说你把酒馆里的吟游诗人Mikeal揍了一顿？”Vilkas问。

 “帮Carlotta出气。” Gray点头。 “那个流氓骚扰她好久了，让他吃点小苦头而已。”

“噢噢，那个美艳的单身老板娘？”Vilkas忽然来了兴致。

“我闻到了恋爱的气息。”Gray嗤嗤地笑了起来， “你喜欢她？”

Vilkas挠了挠头：“有点好感罢了。长得漂亮，心肠好，女儿也很可爱。”

Gray忽然拧起了眉头。暗精灵的眉峰本来就锋利，让她的表情看上去几乎有些刻薄。 “——你难道是那种，会对小女孩下手的变态！？”

“说什么呢！”Vilkas瞪着眼，鼻子几乎要顶上Gray的鼻尖： “我只是喜欢小孩！”

“是吗？”Gray有些惊讶， “没想到你也是会想象结婚生小孩的那种人啊。”

Vilkas反而更生气了。“不像吗？”

Gray缩了缩脑袋。 “我记得有人对我说，战友团不算什么，待在这里只是因为报酬丰厚罢了。”Gray瞟了他一眼， “我还以为你是浪子型的，没有成家的念头呢。”

Vilkas低了低头。他的确说过这种话，但很快就被Gray发现他只是在嘴硬。在Kodlak去世的时候，他表现出的震怒只能归结于失去了亲人。Gray知道他最在乎的就是家人。

“对啊，我做梦都想娶一个漂亮的老婆，然后生几个小孩。如果不生小孩，领养也可以。”Vilkas说。

难得他放下傲慢的态度，老实承认自己的想法，这让Gray有些感动。“怪不得你穿的裙子这么长。”

“——这是铠甲，不是什么裙子！！”

他气得跳脚的模样让Gray咯咯咯地笑了起来。她把Vilkas摁回了椅子上。 “可你穿着的就是狼皮裙呀。”

“闭嘴！”

“即使是裙子，你穿起来也最帅气了，对不对？”

“我告诉你，你要是再说我的铠甲是裙子，你会后悔的。”Vilkas咬牙切齿。

“是吗？我好怕哦。”Gray用最平淡无奇的语气说，存心刺激他。

Vilkas的眼睛眯了起来。 “Farkas对Carlotta求过婚。”

嗯？

这句话成功地让Gray的动作呆滞了两分钟。 “你说什么？”

仿佛大获全胜一般，Vilkas得意洋洋地站起来，扭头就想走。

“你是说，”Gray忽然爆发了，一把揪住了Vilkas的领子， “我的好老公对其他女人求过婚！？”

Vilkas吃了一惊。“你冷静点！”

“我冷静不了！”Gray对着Vilkas的脸尖叫着， “说清楚！！”

Vilkas暗暗叫苦，这个女人一想到她老公就很容易失控。 “那是在你来之前的事！”

“真的？”

Vilkas成功地在Gray扯坏他的领子之前挣开了。 “真的，你出现之前好几年的事情了。那个笨蛋只是担心Carlotta一个人太辛苦而已。”

Gray半信半疑。她还是有些焦躁，从Vilkas的桌子上抄起一瓶蜂蜜酒，一口气灌掉半瓶。Vilkas赶紧把酒瓶抢了下来，拍着她的后背给她顺气。“真的，他只是单纯替老板娘着想而已。再说，雪漫城里大半的男人都向Carlotta求过婚，对不对？”

Gray还是有些愤懑，但暗地里还是松了一口气。 “你半年的工资差点就没了。”

“不要老是用扣工资来威胁我，”Vilkas整理了一下领口， “脾气这么差，以后小孩肯定带不好。”

“种族都不一样，怎么生孩子。”Gray倒是不怎么着急， “但是可以领养，是不是？我觉得他一定是个好爸爸。”

Vilkas不以为然。 “冰块脑袋，他不会哄小孩的。”他停顿了一下，还是决定下个结论： “但是我最喜欢小孩了，我肯定是最酷的叔叔。”


	3. 重生

“你能帮我个忙吗？”Vilkas开口。

“可以啊，”Gray一口答应下来， 没有一丝犹豫， “是什么？”

“我想清除狼人的血。”

 

Vilkas不喜欢Gray。

一个丹莫人，冒冒失失地闯进月瓦斯卡，打断他和Kodlak的对话，要求加入战友团。真没礼貌。因为这个，他也讨厌Aela，她居然邀请一个没经验的路人。

“那又怎么样？”Aela说， “我闻到她的血，她绝对不是个简单的角色。”

好吧，她的确不是个简单的角色，因为她成长得比谁都快。她学习任何可以学习的东西，练习所有的武器，甚至去冬堡学院学习魔法。她看过他书柜里所有的书，对天际的洞穴和地道了如指掌，在所有的城镇都拥有爵位。她永远按时完成她的任务，从不延迟。

而且她是龙裔，是要拯救世界的传奇，注定名扬天下。

但是她看上去总是太温和，太好说话。简直就和他的哥哥一样，一点战士的姿态都没有。她看上去简直与世无争，缺乏领袖的傲气。

然而她捣毁了白银猎手的老巢，给Kodlak报了仇。Vilkas又是嫉妒，却不得不佩服她的能力。她名正言顺地当上了新领袖，他只有服从。

 

Gray并不惊讶。 “我家里有一颗女巫头，我们马上就可以出发。”

“你……你早就准备好了？”

“Farkas的狼血就是我清除的，记得吗？”Gray说， “我知道有一天你也会来问我的，所以我多备了几个。”

“你是怎么知道的？”这种被看穿的感觉真是讨厌。

“Kodlak告诉我的，”Gray检查了一下腰上的佩剑，站了起来， “他的的日记里写了。”

 

极北的岛上风雪呼啸，雪花打在脸上，冷得如同刀割。Vilkas第二次站在Ysgramor的墓穴前。他第一次来到这里时，心中是羞耻与愧疚，而现在他甚至不知道应该有什么心情。

先驱的雕塑注视着他，雄伟而肃穆。能在死后进入松文加德是何等荣耀啊，Vilkas想，雕塑手里的巫斯拉德映着烛火，在锐利的边缘泛着冷光，让他的心里稍微冷静了一些。

Gray走在他前面，带着他一点点走过守护者的棺木。她一路像是在介绍风景一样和他说话，说他们在哪里遇到了多少英灵，在哪里碰到了机关；她踩到了滑腻的蛛丝，差点被缠住……

“Farkas一看到蜘蛛丝，脸色惨白得就像纸张一样。”她笑了起来， “要不是我答应包揽下一切打虫子的任务，他可能就不会答应和我结婚了。”

Vilkas只觉得越来越烦躁。他尽力控制了，但是他的脸色一定不好看。

“我们很快就到了。”Gray说，很明显是一句安慰。

他终于沉不住气，低咆出声。 “你到底在做什么！”

 “怎么了？”

“我们可是在Ysgramor的墓穴里！”他尽量让自己听起来冷硬而生疏，却压不住声音里的恼怒。 “你应该心怀敬意！”

Gray愣了一下，却没有生气。她只是拍了拍他的肩膀： “别紧张。”

Vilkas咬紧了牙关，决定闭嘴，不再自讨羞辱。

 

巫婆的头颅在蓝色的火焰中燃烧，狼的灵魂从他的身体里窜出。

Vilkas无法动弹。他第一次无法应对自己的敌人。

Gray抽出了龙骨剑，刺穿了狼魂的脊背。狼魂凭空消失，连一声悲鸣都没有发出。

一切快得如同一场梦境。

Vilkas几乎软倒在地。紧绷过度的神经忽然放松，让他觉得有些恍惚。之前他从来都没发现过的疼痛忽然消失了，没有狩猎的本能，没有嚎叫的冲动，也没有那些多得令人害怕的知觉。一切是那么的正常，正常得如同二十年前，他还没有成为狼人的时候。

“结束了？”

“结束了。”她说， “你还好吗？”

他的嘴巴发干。 “我……”

语言失去了作用。他无法克制地跪在她身前，把耳朵贴在她的胸口上。“我闻不到你的心跳了。”

她有些惊讶，但是没有把他推开。

隔着她的胸口，他可以听到她的心跳。扑通，扑通。常年习武的人，心率总是比较慢。他早就习惯了她的心跳，沉稳而平缓，一个冷静的武者的心跳。即便是刚刚击杀了狼魂，她的心跳还是无比平稳。

她的手轻轻地在他的头发上揉了两下，安抚地拍了拍。这个动作是多么亲密，他听到她的心跳变快了一些。扑通扑通扑通。

他的手心忽然被汗水打湿了。

“对不起，”Vilkas急忙站了起来， “我很抱歉、我——”

“你还好吗？”Gray又问了一次， “想回去，还是想休息一下？”

“你先走吧，领袖。”Vilkas叹了一口气， “我想在先驱安眠的地方多待一下。”

他目送着她离开。

她走的是一条捷径。Vilkas这才意识到，她为了照顾他，故意带着他走了远路。她永远都知道他的想法，也永远都掌握了他的弱点。她就这样突然闯进他的生活里，而他知道她再也不会从他脑海中离开。

蓝色的火焰在他的眼前舞蹈，如同他的思绪一般摇摆。先驱啊，Vilkas祈祷着，但愿她是个好领袖，让我能永远追随她。

 

三天之后，Vilkas决定启程返回月瓦斯卡。他相信自己可以用与之前毫无区别的态度面对Gray。她是他的领袖，他的女爵，也是他哥哥的妻子。他尊敬她，也只需要尊敬就好。

他没想到他在墓穴外面看到了Gray。她搭了个简易的帐篷，生好了篝火，正在温几瓶蜂蜜酒。

她看刚走出来的他，笑了起来。

“你终于出来了，感觉好点了吗？”她问， “我给你热了蜂蜜酒，喝完了我们就回去吧。”

完了，Vilkas想。

他爱上了她。


End file.
